


Все проходит

by sunshine_here



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_here/pseuds/sunshine_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>500 слов страдания Скриппса</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все проходит

Все проходит.

Заканчиваются войны, умирают короли, прекращают свое действие договоренности между странами. Все проходит, и любовь — не исключение, особенно если это и не любовь вовсе. Так, детский восторг, привязанность и восхищение. Но точно не любовь.

Дональд Скриппс очень часто думает об этом, поглядывая на своего одноклассника Девида Познера. Тот совершенно не обращает на него внимания — его мысли полностью поглощает Стюарт Дейкин. А мысли Дейкина — их учитель, Том Ирвин. Впрочем, на этом цепь странных привязанностей в их классе заканчивается — Ирвин отвечает Дейкину взаимностью, из-за чего Познер буквально сходит с ума. Он ревнует Дейкина ко всему, что его окружает, и не без основания: тот совершенно его не замечает.

Боль Познера передается и Скриппсу. Дональд ждет, когда Познер поймет всю бессмысленность своей верности Дейкину и заметит, что каждый раз, когда их с Ирвином взгляды пересекаются на Дейкине, есть еще один взгляд, устремленный только на него — взгляд Скриппса.

Иногда Дональд задумывается о том, насколько крепки его собственные чувства. Нет, он не считает себя геем. Он лишь ощущает странное и необъяснимое желание защитить Познера от того, что может принести ему боль. Ему хочется разрушить связь между ним и Дейкином, облегчить Познеру жизнь и предостеречь от дальнейших разочарований.

К сожалению, все это напрасно. Скриппс может сколько угодно аккомпанировать песням, которые Познер поет для Дейкина, подхватывать на лету строчки стихов, которые слетают с его губ, и быть к нему ближе, чем кто-либо другой — все это пустая трата времени. Что бы ни происходило, Познер все равно остается верным, словно пес, игнорирущему его чувства Дейкину.

Иногда Дональду кажется, что его отношение к Познеру — не больше, чем обычный всплеск гормонов. Возможно, Дейкин прав, и парень его возраста не может обходиться без самоудовлетворения. Возможно, что позже, когда Скриппс обзаведется семьей, ему покажется смешным то, что когда-то сводило с ума. Однако сейчас каждый раз, когда Познер останавливается и с тоской смотрит вслед Дейкину, Дональд ободряюще кладет руку ему на плечо. Познер не замечает этих прикосновений, как не замечает и того, что пальцы Скриппса сжимаются сильнее, чем нужно, а рукопожатие длится дольше обычного.

Скриппс уверен, что когда-нибудь Познер поймет смысл всех этих знаков. Когда-нибудь потом, когда его увлечение Дейкином пройдет, оставив после себя лишь воспоминания. Кто знает, возможно, тогда между ними что-то и случится. А может, все так и останется: и их дружба, и какая-то недосказанность в ней. В любом случае, это произойдет не сейчас. Сейчас Скриппс задерживается в кабинете истории. Он тихонько перебирает клавиши фортепиано, глядя на то, как белая клавиша сменяет черную. Это отчего-то кажется ему символичным.

Он так поглощен своими мыслями, что не замечает, как Познер входит в кабинет и подходит к нему.

— Я не знаю этой песни, — произносит он тихо, но очень отчетливо.

От неожиданности Скриппс вздрагивает.

— Это не песня. Я просто наигрывал одну из мелодий, которые учил в музыкальной школе, — отвечает он.  
— Наш автобус пришел. Ты идешь?  
— Да, конечно.

Скриппс улыбается и идет за Познером. Действительно, зачем переживать из-за неразделенных чувств, если все проходит? Заканчиваются войны, умирают короли, прекращают свое действие договоренности между странами. Пройдет и детская привязанность Познера к Дейкину.

А пока они поступают в Оксфорд, и это лето — лучшее в их жизни.


End file.
